ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 6
summary:- please enjoy! I hope you enjoy! Do you want to enjoy? The breakfast table had been set ever since the morning after the night before which was when Tomas woke up from becoming a vampire to find Assef on his knees by his bed, Tomas just buried his face in his hands and began to cry. "Shh, please don't" Assef said, feeling terrible, holding the little boy's hands. He cradled the child in his arms, rocking him back and forth which is the child he truly did love. "Please don't cry, my child. Please. I didn't mean to." He pulled the child into his arms, with the false tears down their faces of whom they both understand. As silently as he could, Tomas croaked out, "Why, god why!" he roared. Assef felt terrible, this was the one thing he had never wanted, to hurt the child he viewed as a brother. Assef felt like crying too and he pulls tomas into his arms, rocking him up and down. "Shh, dear. Shh. It's okay. I love you and now you and I are really brothers. Really and truly we are family." He said, as he held the boy in his arms. "Shh, there won't be any problems now our life is going to be better for the life." He explained. "Shh, why don't we go downstairs," he suggested, and they did. The old man and Johann were both eating dinner together and then Assef and Hassan came down with their arms on each other's shoulders, Assef says, "morning," and then johann said, "hi, how are you?" and tomas looked at Assef and said, "no problem, i'm fine, now i'm fine" in a sad voice. Assef squeezed his baby brother's hand tightly to reassure him that the world is coming to be a good place for two children such as themselves to be together as a family. Then there was a knock on the door, and the old man got up to it tentatively, which is he was scared that the master nun or Edward Culleun would be back to seek their vengeance upon Assef and Tomas and Johann and the old man. when he opened the door he saw two boys who were teenage boys, they were both wearing jackets and trousers. "Can we speak to Assef?" the boy asked. "please" the other one said. "who is it, old man?" said Assef coming to the door when he saw who it was his eyes got really wide. "Oh god! Wali! Kamal!" He screamed, jumped up and down and ran to them. they couldn't believe the beautiful miracle that had come to pass in the front of their very eyes. Assef ran over to Wali and Kamal they all barrelled into each other and started to embrace each other with such tears of joy in Wali and Kamal's eyes. "wali, what are you both doing here?" he asked then he noticed Kamal's silvery eyes. "what's up?" he asked. "tell me!" he screamed in utter delation, such a worry overcoming him. "When we were in the truck, kamal was killed by the fumes and his dad killed himself, he decided to be bitten by a werewolf by Jaciob Black. Jacob's been on the run for the week." "i'm a vampire" said Assef, "i have been for a month" he spoke in his own languge as he couldn't be overheard to the night sky whom was watching them. kamal cried loudly and fell to his knees clinging to Assef's legs begging for forgiveness from what he had done. "Shh, it's okay, not your problem. We will work through it together." Assef said and tomas came over and he picked him up. "Shh, I love you my sweet child, my little brother." he said passionfully in his voice which was choked since he heard the night sky watching him. "Why don't you guys come on in? Or we can go for a walk?" He asked. "tell me your life" said tomas, holding out a hand to whom Kamal said, "okay, come here child." "don't hurt him!" Assef roared. "don't worry you are part of my puck, and since we are now brothers in blood and now you have adopted tomas and have given him your powerful bloodline which is what you became a vampire from, now we will never harm him, because we are together forever" Kamal explained. he gently kissed the child's head. "caa, tomas jan?" he said (that's a word from the movie) "you want to have a new family? to leave this home forever and go to the new dawn. think on it, tomas. i'm your uncle kamal. think on it long and hard" he said. "okay i wish to go with you all" he said. "well goodbye and safe journey" said the old man, he picked Assef up and squeezed him tightly. "i want to see you all soon, kk?" said Johann, handing to Assef and Tomas whom were his sons. "assef, come on," said the young men who were waiting in the car they had stolen. (author's note:- Assef tought them well hehe) and they get into the car and starts to drive away. the silence of the night hung ruminating in the air as they were not speaking from bugs on the wall. then, the phone rang, and it was... Edward! "hello" he said, and then he hinged up. the end sorry it is short :( but next time i will make it ponger! hehehe :P